4th Of July With The Cullen's
by Katluva0323
Summary: It is basically about what the title says. It is funny and a little random, I think. lol. Read and review!


**This is my story based off of the 4****th**** of July with my family. It is funny, but I put in a lot of things that I didn't do too. lol. Well I hope you like it! Btw, this is going to be a one shot and nothing else. I will not continue it, I don't know how to and I just don't want to. lol. Well read and review!**

4th Of July with the Cullen's

When Edward woke me up that morning I was surprised to say the least that he was wearing red, white and blue stripes.

"Um, Edward. Why are you wearing red, white and blue stripes?" I asked.

"It's the 4th Of July. That's why. Now, put on this outfit and then will you come to my house for a surprise?" he begged.

"Okay. I guess so. Where is Charlie?" I wondered.

"He left about two hours ago."

"Okay. I am going to take a shower, eat something, and then we can go to your house. Okay?" I said.

"You can eat at my house. We need to get there soon, so don't take too long in the shower." He told me.

"What are we doing there that has you in such a rush?" I questioned.

"It's a surprise. You are going to have to wait." He simply stated.

"Fine." And I stormed off to the bathroom.

When I got out of the bathroom after about 20 minutes, he was waiting on my bed.

"Done?" he asked.

"Yeah. So you can take me to your house now." Then he grabbed me and swung me over his back. He jumped out my window and started to run towards his house.

The run took about 5 minutes and when we got to his house all of his family were waiting outside of the house with red, white and blue on.

"Okay. What is up with all the matching outfits on you guys?" I asked.

"Silly Bella. You match too." Alice stated.

Then I looked down and noticed I was matching them too. I let out a small groan and looked up at an Edward that was bouncing with anticipation.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" He answered.

"Why are you jumping up and down?" I questioned.

"I already told you that you had to wait to find out." He let out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh fine. You party pooper." I mumbled. Then I heard a roaring laughter coming from beside me. I looked over and saw that Edward was rolling on the ground laughing. I then went into pout mode.

"I'm sorry. You're expression was just too funny." He said after he calmed down.

"Can we just go?" I begged.

"Okay everyone get in your cars and head to you know where!" Alice yelled.

FIVE HOURS LATER

"I can't believe you guys too me to the parade! You know I hate parades!" I pouted, big time! "Not including the big expensive dinner you bought me! You and your family spoil me too much. And I don't even want to be spoiled!" I huffed. "At least there are no more surprises."

"Silly, Bella. There are many more surprises." Edward said.

I groaned and everyone laughed AGAIN! I was really starting to not like these guys. UGH!

ONE HOUR LATER

It was just starting to get dark and Edward and I were in his room just talking about stuff. All of a sudden Alice barged into his room and exclaimed that it was time to head out again.

"WHAT?! No way will I go out with you people again. Not ever!" I demanded.

"Bella. Now don't make me drag you. Because I will, you know I will." Edward threatened. I knew he would, so that is why I gave up and followed everyone downstairs and got into Edward's Volvo once again.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

We reached a neighborhood that was populated with about 500 cars and 100 houses. It was a sight for sore eyes. We drove to a house that was populated with one car. It was one of the odd ball houses. We rang the bell and a very pale woman came to the door and greeted us.

"Carlisle! It is so nice to see you again!" She exclaimed.

"Why hello Marsha!" Carlisle greeted her.

"Oh I see you brought the rest of the family too! Wait, who is that?" Marsha asked looking at me.

"This is Bella; Edward's girlfriend." Carlisle answered.

"Edward, you got a girlfriend and didn't tell me. Naughty, naughty. Especially when she is human and you don't tell me." She teased shaking her head.

"Sorry." Edward replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

"We came for the fireworks like we do every year. Is that all right?" Carlisle questioned.

"Of course it is! Come on in!" Marsha exclaimed.

"Fireworks?!" I yelled/ whispered to Edward. All he did was grin my favorite grin as my reply.

1 HOUR LATER

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Was all we heard from outside. I was getting very scared from all the noise. The vampires headed outside to watch, but I stayed inside. I did not want to go out there if I was this scared in here.

"Bella?" Edward searched for me in the gigantic house of hers.

"There you are. Come on." He beckoned.

"No." I said as firmly as I could.

"Come on, Bella. You'll love it!" He exclaimed with a big grin plastered all over his face.

"No." I answered once again. All of a sudden I was in Edward's arms kicking and screaming like a little girl to put me down. All he did was laugh at my response.

BOOM! "Ahh!!!!" I screamed hiding in Edward's chest. I heard the muffled sound of his laughter in his chest.

"It's not that bad Bella. Just look up in the sky. For me, please?" He begged with those beautiful topaz eyes.

"Cheater." I mumbled as I looked up into the sky hesitantly. Then I heard another BOOM and saw an explosion of color in the sky.

Edward caught my awed expression and laughed at me, again. Then I caught sight of everyone else and they were taking cover under the porch because it was raining smoke and pieces of trash.

It was like a war zone up here. You hear a boom over there and over there and over there and over there at the same time. It was very confusing. **(This is true. In my neighborhood it is like a war zone there. lol.)**

I hear another boom and then a whistle, crack, and more booms. Then it went dead silent for about 30 seconds. All of a sudden I hear three more booms from three different directions.

Once again, there was a 30 second break from the noise. I was beginning to think that it was so everyone could reload their guns, or rockets.

It continued like that for about three hours. This must have cost a fortune for everyone that was shooting off. Because there were only a few breaks and then it went off again.

When all of the chaos ended we thanked Marsha for letting us come and headed home.

"That was really loud." I stated on the car ride home. "I think I have a headache." Are you kidding me, it was a throbbing headache! I could barely move from all the pain that it caused me.

"I thought you might." Edward laughed.

"Do you have any Advil?" I asked. Edward shook his head yes and handed me three tablets. Let me tell you this, if he gave me one or two I would not have lasted. That was how big it was. UGH! **(If any of yall have been in a fireworks war, you would know what I meant. lol.)**

Edward dropped me off at my house and walked me to the door. He kissed me goodnight and left to take his car home. When I got in it was 9 o' clock and I was wiped out so I said goodnight to Charlie and headed to bed.

I took a long hot shower to relax my mind and muscles that still ached from all that noise. When I got to my room Edward was there just sitting on my bed.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hey." I said as I laid down on the bed. Edward climbed in next to me and kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight Bella."

"'Night." Was all I could manage from my weariness.

Then Edward started to sing my lullaby and I gladly fell asleep in the arms of my angel.

**THE END! How did ya like it? Did it suck? Was it awesome? Leave a review and I will be a happy camper! Like I said in The Chase I am leaving Sunday for a two week camp and will not be able to update any of my stories. Well see ya in two weeks! Don't forget to review!**

**-Rachael**


End file.
